


Can We Kiss Forever?

by Anizey



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BL, BrightWin, Inspired by 2gether: The Series (TV), M/M, sarawattine - Freeform, still2gether - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anizey/pseuds/Anizey
Summary: 林赢，从没有渴望一个东西却失手过，但他自己并没有察觉这一点。虽然他说9年级的时候向一个一起上辅导班的女生表白被拒绝，回家大哭了一场，其实那个女生只是有些害羞，想耍一下酷，没想到林赢第二天开始就再没有来过辅导班了。
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. 第1章

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向预警！全部为个人脑洞，是我瞎编的！！！  
> 第一次写文儿，如果编的不和胃口，千万不要生气哈！  
> 作为cp粉，爱他俩爱得无以复加，脑洞从番外开播前就已种下，通过种种迹象，心中真的无比坚信他俩已经是接过吻的关系了。胡思乱想了一阵子，念头怎么都忘不掉，干脆决定记下来，却在忙忙碌碌中，写了两段就没时间了。直到看完番外，越发印证了起码自己的一些感觉是对的。但思路又不得不再做些调整。抽着一点点时间，几个晚上，算给自己的傻念头一个交代吧。
> 
> 以上。

林赢，从没有渴望一个东西却失手过，但他自己并没有察觉这一点。虽然他说9年级的时候向一个一起上辅导班的女生表白被拒绝，回家大哭了一场，其实那个女生只是有些害羞，想耍一下酷，没想到林赢第二天开始就再没有来过辅导班了。

他有一双让人拒绝不了的清澈的眼睛和张口就让人觉得好可爱的兔牙，虽然他很会撒娇，看起来好像总爱不正经地打闹、开玩笑，但其实内心有个明朗清晰的界限，从不越界，只做好自己份内的事，知道应该服从哪些而拒绝哪些，也知道自己在什么时候可以提出从不过分的要求。父母、两个姐姐，甚至弟弟，都会尽力去满足他提出的所有愿望，但每个人心里却有时希望他可以尝试多要求甚至无理一些。


	2. 第二章

“爸妈，我想先试试在娱乐圈发展，请给我2年时间，如果没有成就什么，我会乖乖回公司工作。我也会保证在娱乐圈期间不会做出违背Opa-kajorn家族信条的事情来。” 就像爸爸第一次听到林赢说出这个提议，虽然稍感意外，但并没有阻挠，甚至心里悄悄长吁一口气。毕竟林赢已经很努力地按自己要求出色地完成了大学经济学的学业，还有一年就要毕业了，在银行实习的工作也做的有板有眼，朋友几次向自己夸赞他的适应能力和应变能力。爸爸虽满心骄傲地以为自己的长子会按照自己的计划在商界这么一步步走下去，但他也并没有错过儿子拖着疲惫的身体回家时，挂着微笑的脸上闪过的一丝丝不甘。既然说好了两年，就让他按自己的意愿闯一下吧，男孩子就该闯一闯，闯出个名堂来未尝不是件好事，没闯出来也算家人支持过了他的意愿，回来也可以更加踏实地搭理家族企业。雷厉风行的爸爸，第二天便和百丽宫夫人开始了（自以为）缜密的计划。

高价聘请了业内最好的表演老师，也联系好了One台高层多年的好友，两年的协议即将签订时，林赢忽然决定要去GMMTV。虽有些许疑惑，但林赢向来做事仔细，爸爸没多问，也就随了他。 与GMMTV台长P’Tha初次会面，约在GMM大楼的台长办公室，早晨9点，林赢坚持自己去。会面虽比较正式，但因为世交的关系，整场下来更像一个长辈和晚辈的叙旧。P’Tha一直在夸林赢青年才俊，越发俊秀，的确是不上荧幕实属浪费。林赢讨巧地迎合着，不到一个小时的会面后，拿了3个剧本回家，两个BG剧本，一个BL剧本。在递出这本《2gether the series》之前，P’Tha眼神稍有闪烁，虽然他确定这是一本优秀的剧本，他还不确定自己一向爽朗的老朋友会不会还不能接受自己的儿子接这种题材的剧本。林赢秒懂台长的顾虑，摆出自己最拿手的真诚表情，感谢着台长给自己这么多选择，巧妙地提起自己爸妈也会看GMM台的BL电视剧，还曾经开玩笑问过自己会不会哪天带个帅哥回家，完美地让台长长吁一口气继而爽朗地大笑起来。

回到停在地库的车里，按了启动键，又打开冷气，林赢就迫不及待地拿出文件袋里的剧本，犹豫了一下，手指还是最先翻开了那本《2gether the series》，等再合上的时候，才发现自己腰酸背痛，手脚发麻，再看时间，已经下午1点，肚子饿得咕咕叫。修长的手指掰下D档，轻踩油门，林赢便离开了GMM大楼。工作日的曼谷街道并不拥堵，林赢的车速虽然很快，但思绪却怎么也没法从这个剧本里跳脱出来——Sarawat说他第一次见Tine时，更多的是好奇，想了解他，想知道关于他更多的事。后面的结局太过美好，美好得有些不太真实，林赢不确定现实中是否有这样的故事和这样的结局。但他左手握着方向盘，右胳膊搭在车窗边上，手背托着腮帮，好看的手指敲敲秀气的鼻子，嘴角上扬。

——好巧，我也很想了解你，Bright……

从在朋友的餐厅第一次看到你，每年我都去几次那家餐厅，到我从美国回来又从朋友那里听说你的近况，甚至在签约前在one台听说你已经去了GMMTV……虽然除了IG里、电视里、朋友那里得到一些你的消息，我再也没有见过你，但好奇怪，我就是想了解你……以后我们就在一家公司工作了，我，会有机会认识你吗？


	3. 第3章

说服父母让自己拍BL剧并没有花费太多心力，照例做好了充分的前提保证，并确定部分内容列入合约条款里。至于角色，林赢当然知道Sarawat这个角色会更受欢迎，角色魅力更大，展现空间更广，沿着剧情发展，还可以一并出几首单曲。但他也知道自己不会弹吉他，唱歌尚还在学习中，更不太会摆冷峻的脸。反而可爱的酷酷男孩Tine似乎更适合他。直到再次和P’Tha会面，拿到他递给自己的10份适合的人选的资料，林赢还在犹豫自己要不要放弃Sarawat这个角色。资料都是GMMTV里长相优越、会弹吉他、会唱歌、还有些许运动天赋的男生，台长精明地准备了Sarawat和Tine两种角色的人选。一页页地翻看资料，当在Tine的人选中看到Bright的照片时，林赢差点没拿稳，恍惚间他不仅好奇真的有命运这种事情存在吗？

“Bright有一些表演经验，长的也比较可爱，但他刚刚加入GMMTV不久，以前演的戏都是BG剧的小配角，目前除了一个多人组合的综艺节目，还没有其他项目给他做，怎么样？他演Tine和你搭档你觉得会比较适合吗？”

沉默了一会儿，林赢露出胸有成竹的微笑，答复台长：“我觉得Bright更适合Sarawat，我自己倒想演Tine这个角色，Phi。”

虽然台长准备了两种角色供林赢选择，但还是有些许惊讶：“相信你一定有自己的道理，但你确定吗？”台长又拿起Bright的资料翻了翻，谨慎地为自家孩子思量：“长相和特长倒也适合……但他身高还是183cm，比你矮2cm，虽然可能不会太明显，但他会不会不太适合Sarawat这个角色？”

“Phi，恰巧我看过他以前演的一个角色，印象挺深的。看这里写着他也刚刚加入GMMTV，我觉得一起重新开始，在很多方面一起进步和学习这种感觉还蛮不错的。Phi，说实话我有种奇怪的感觉，会和他合作很愉快。不知道这种感觉准不准，但以前表演老师教过我说，有时搭档之间的化学反应更能感染观众，可以让我们试试吗？”

Bright从经纪人那里听说了台长拿走了自己的资料，在为一个BL剧选角色，他是剧里Tine这个角色的备选。当他第一次知道自己被选中，又第一次见到林赢的时候，对未知的不确定感让自己害羞到只能点个头皱个眉就跑掉了。那个男生好高啊，挺白挺帅的，虽然只和自己打了个招呼，喊了自己一声Phi，但匆忙对视的那短短几秒，Bright看到林赢清澈的眼睛，感觉到他像头小鹿一样的不安和紧张，像Bright这种讨厌和复杂的人交往、更喜欢和各种小动物说悄悄话的人来说，那一瞬间对林赢有种特别的好感。

林赢看过几期Bright的“长大了”节目，经常被Bright的憨笑感染到。他猜想过很多关于Bright的性格，酷酷的，好像很有义气……丢三落四的，还爱睡懒觉，也许很单纯。他也设想过几次他俩第一次见面互相介绍成为朋友的场景，却完全没想到第一次打照面就只有短短那么几秒。错愕间少许有点失望和不甘，或许自己看起来让Bright觉得并没那么想认识？“可我想认识你很久了呐……”林赢坐下后不易察觉地撅了撅嘴。

Bright完全没想到自己拿到的是演Sarawat的角色。虽然Bright的舅舅就是第三性者，家里这方面观念都很随和，但他知道妈妈担心他会不会因此未来发展会不会越走越窄。家人一向尊重他的选择，Bright也更想用实际行动来说服家人，对妈妈的顾虑并没有担心太多。只是他有点后悔昨天见林赢的时候是不是太扭捏了没有留下好印象。不久之后GMMTV组织了团建活动，Bright作为大一岁的哥哥、以及早几个月加入GMMTV的前辈，努力克服着自己的慢热，不声不响地照顾着林赢。林赢能感觉到Bright稍显生硬的关照和讨好，但他真的是被Bright的慢热惊呆了。

回想后面几个月的相处，林赢好似在驯化一头走丢的小狼崽。他暗暗仔细观察着Bright，发现他不停看手机是掩盖自己不知道和大家说什么，经常皱着眉头撇开头是在掩盖自己的害羞，没事儿会打开spotify努力地练习scrubb的歌，给妈妈和舅舅打电话报平安时甜甜的像只小猫咪，他会去转发动物保护或者灾害捐款信息，总希望能帮到更多的人。Bright各方面的好，让林赢对自己没有看错人自感满心的骄傲。

慢慢的，酷酷的狼好像会依赖林赢……林赢总会给Bright充足的个人空间，尽量不主动打扰他，可在一起久了，有一天发现，自己在和别人打闹时，Bright会皱着眉头漫无目的地快速地翻看手机；当自己靠近Bright的时候，他滑动手机的频率又好像会变得不太一样。刚刚无意发现这一点的时候，还以为自己想多了，但多试了几次，次次都如此。林赢只要走近Bright，他要么忽然开始无意识地盯着一页不动弹，要么胡乱的翻来翻去毫无章法。林赢把这一点当作Bright其实也想和自己一起玩，只是太害羞，就顺势开始胡闹哥哥了。Bright说过自己不爱和别人打闹，不爱被开玩笑，但对林赢的玩笑打闹悉数接受，被林赢感染多了越来越爱笑的Bright，让他自己、让林赢、让身边的所有人都觉得很神奇。

从一开始的拘谨，到现在和自己说话像在rap的Bright，林赢时常感叹他当时该是憋了多久啊……但他喜欢听Bright不着边际地讲着各种经历和想法；Bright像个网瘾少年，不停的刷着关于自己的、无关自己的、关于朋友的、关于音乐的、动漫的、摄影的各种信息，林赢不懂这些网络世界里的垃圾废料有什么好浪费时间的……但林赢还是设置了Bright为特别关注，喜欢第一时间看看他的动态；Bright爱听昏昏欲睡的歌，没一个林赢爱听的……但他会搜来Bright提过的歌曲看看歌词，猜他为什么会喜欢，猜他喜欢这首歌时想着的是谁，然后没听一会儿就会睡着……

不多不少的时间，林赢和Bright之间悄悄发生着变化，已经成人的世界不应该那么容易在交到交心的朋友，可不知不觉的，两颗心慢慢地越靠越近……随着2gether the Series的播出，人气忽然暴涨。两个人的通告多得忙不过来，天天都见面，有事都不需要line来讲，最长一次离别居然只有一天半。工作之余两人也总是互相陪伴着，发觉时才意识到已经不习惯身边没有彼此了。单人通告会觉得孤单，和其他搭档工作完全是不一样的体验，不像和彼此在一起那么开心、那么自然，就算在一起不说话，各自玩儿自己的手机，只要抬头能看见彼此，就是满满的心安。

而不是所有的事都那么顺利……虽然一开始就做好了心理准备——在这个圈子里不可能让所有人喜欢自己，但当真正的负面消息铺天盖地席卷而来时，完全让人措手不及，感觉无力应对。对自己的怀疑、对曾经坚信世界善意的失望、迷惘、压力和消极的情绪都让人力不从心。不知道该怎么办时，Bright多么庆幸自己身边有林赢（林赢又何尝不是庆幸在刚刚公开角色时Bright对自己公开的鼓励和贴心的陪伴）。喧嚣最极端的那些天，Bright不敢和妈妈讲，不想让她为自己担心，妈妈IG下面的恶毒评论已经让他心痛不已，其他亲戚也没有这方面的经验，他只能装作没心没肺的样子，安慰家人自己忽然大火，这些都是正常的，不必理会。

再也不上网了，网络好可怕…不是说爱我喜欢我吗？我还没弄明白为什么一下子有那么多人喜欢我，就又有那么多人突然开始恨我…。无力地躺在自己的小床上，不想听歌，不想打游戏，什么都不想做。明天还有直播，我该怎么面对粉丝们呢？该说什么呢？ 翻来覆去睡不着时，Bright收到一条Line信息——

【睡了吗？】

是林赢。好想和他聊电话，前几天都是每天和他聊到凌晨，没挂就那么睡着了。林赢不着边际地陪他聊天，偶尔说两句安慰的话，但大部分时候都在逗他笑，会翻出各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事铺开给他讲……自己已经给他添了很多麻烦了……会不会让他烦啊？我才是哥哥啊，之前他遇到这些问题时，还是我在开解他，现在需要还是新人的林赢来开解自己会不会太不应该了。

【没睡就开门吧。】

还没理清自己的头绪，新的信息弹来出来。Bright不敢相信自己的眼睛，眨眨眼睛确认了好几遍，迅速翻下床跑去开门，门外站着头发有点湿湿的林赢，手里提着一大袋子啤酒和零食。

“外面下雨了吗？你怎么这么晚跑来这里？”掰开心但又不禁担心地责怪起来，接过东西，催着林赢赶紧去冲一下热水澡再换件干爽的衣服。望向窗外，Bright才发现外面下着很大的雨。虽然经常发emoji阳光的表情，但他其实很喜欢雨。阳光和自己的名字一样，他需要自己精力充沛积极向上，但有时，他也需要雨天躲起来，收起自己的光芒，让自己得以喘息。听着噼里啪啦的雨点声，停驻放空，让自己一刻不停歇的脑袋和心都休息一会儿 。Bright知道，不闹不跳时的林赢，其实很像雨，沉稳冷静，总给自己刷走烦恼，像曼谷炎热夏天的及时雨，想让Bright放纵地冲进去，忘却所有的燥热与烦恼。

林赢陪Bright坐在窗边喝着啤酒，几乎讲遍了自己和朋友的糗事，逗得Bright一直大笑。这些天，只有林赢可以让Bright忘却发生的所谓危机，只有林赢可以让Bright真的笑出声来。

——你湿答答的站在我门口的这个雨夜，我也许会记一辈子。

“我在你身边呐，放心吧P‘Bright。”林赢扭过头来笑着对Bright说，眼神清澈见底，又挑一挑眉毛，拉长每个字的声调：“记住了没有？不要担心啦，时间会解决所有问题的。”

“谢谢你Win。”Bright嘴角微微上翘，回报好似害羞了微笑，转头拿起自己手里的啤酒，刚准备一口气喝光，被林赢重重地拍了一下后背： “不许和我这么客气！”顿时把含在嘴里的啤酒喷了一窗户，逗的林赢哈哈笑不停。

还算“幸运地”，Bright熬过了这次危机。对Bright和女朋友分手了的事，林赢虽然了解3年的感情不容易，但心里依然确定Nnevvy除了比较漂亮的脸蛋，其实并不适合Bright。Bright太单纯、思考问题太简单，非黑即白没有灰色地带，现在他所有的正确经验，都是曾经的错事经历积累来的，可他还是想把这些都毫无保留地“传授”给林赢，总说：我做过的错事，你就不用再经历啦…… Bright需要一个靠谱、稳重、当然还得漂亮、开朗能逗他开心的人陪着他，支持他……

呐，你不是想了解他吗？现在了解很多了吧，优点一大堆的Bright，其实缺点也不少。那然后呢？林赢问过自己，但他还不清楚，自己多了一个挚友、一个哥哥、一个搭档、还有……还有什么？……想不出来，也不愿想太多。只知道自己现在真的很开心。他在采访里说的是真的，他和Bright在一起真的很开心，感谢命运让自己遇到p’Bright。如果有万分之一的小期许，也许是——可不可以一直和他在一起……


	4. 第4章

“Win！！！”Gus学着剧里Green的声调坐到林赢旁边，逗得他露出兔牙开心地笑起来。因为2gether the Series的收视和网络点击率出奇的高，冠军导演和制作人P’Aof召集了剧组的所有演员和工作人员，组织了一次土味摇滚趴体庆祝一下，包场了一家曼谷郊区河边的酒吧。大家举着酒杯摇晃着，三五成群的听着吧台旁驻唱的indie乐队的自创的或翻唱的歌，high的停不下来。

林赢迟到了一会儿，找了个舒适的沙发坐下，Drake、Mike、Love和几个女生在旁边兴高采烈地聊着，林赢扫一眼就看到了远处的Bright。不可否认他那张帅得惨绝人寰的脸太吸睛了，Bright只是很随意的穿了件黑色T恤和牛仔裤，林赢还是能在昏暗的酒吧里一眼就能找到他。找他合影的人真多啊，林赢自我安慰这没什么，可几杯鸡尾酒下肚后，对Bright只能在自己身边呆了几分钟不到又被一群人卷走，开始感到愤愤不平。Drake举着两杯Tequila凑过来，递给林赢一杯。林赢本想拒绝的，记忆中上次喝Tequila就是醉得不省人事，倒不是酒有多烈，只是轻舔自己撒了盐巴的虎口再仰头喝掉一杯酒又嘬一口柠檬的感觉，和自己一贯的稳重地举着红酒或香槟的路数如此不同，莫名会让他忍不住放纵，一杯干掉后很容易会举起第二杯……就在这时吧台方向响起一阵鼓掌、口哨和尖叫声，林赢看到Bright被大家推搡着登上了那边小小的舞台，犹豫地靠近立在那里的话筒。

“唱歌！唱歌！唱歌”导演带头起哄，Bright翘起他好看的嘴角，低着头想了会儿，抬头看着大家说：“好吧”转头和乐队说了什么，开始唱起一首林赢没听过的歌。林赢隐约听到歌词，“Who……who would’ve thought I’d get you……And we’re makin’ love ……just be my lover”啊，想前女友了吗？心里一阵酸涩的感觉，口干舌燥……林赢被自己的醋意吓了一跳，赶忙扭头露出兔牙对Drake笑：“哇，这也太好听了吧，P’bright太厉害了～”台下众人欢呼，林赢也跟着起哄，举起那杯蓝色玻璃酒杯，一口喝光，海盐的味道咸咸的，青柠酸酸的，一个shot下去回甘的感觉却让林赢觉得tequila很温润，好像不是我想要的苦苦的感觉呢……自己之前是谨慎过头了吧？后续果然一杯接了又一杯。等Bright过来抢走林赢手中的酒杯时，林赢已经high到收不住了。Bright皱着眉头怼Drake：“他喝tequila就会醉，怎么给他喝这个？！”不知情的Drake只能一脸委屈地回应“哦……可我不知道啊……”，只能略微尴尬地转身和Gunsmile继续碰杯，逃避Bright皱着眉头凶巴巴的脸。

“我送你回家”，也没等林赢同意，Bright就扶起林赢，从他的兜里掏出车钥匙，转头和Love说：“帮我和导演说一声，林赢醉了，我先送他回家”，也没顾上听Love说了什么，架着林赢就出了门。

费力地扶着走路歪歪扭扭的林赢到了酒吧外面，林赢还在闹着要回去继续玩儿，抗议着自己还没玩儿够呢。曼谷的夜晚吹着舒服的微风，但也没能舒展Bright的眉头，他好不容易把林赢安顿在副驾上，林赢笔画着两只修长的手指讲着刚才没讲完的儿时糗事。Bright宠溺地摇头，怎么这么爱到处讲自己的糗事。这些故事Bright都听过，每天在一起他们几乎聊完了所有的话题，他知道林赢几乎所有的糗事，也悄悄记住了林赢故事里隐藏的、他认为很重要的细节，比如他对什么过敏、最怕什么、担心什么、爱吃什么、不能吃什么、想去哪里、讨厌哪里等等等等，当然还有——他不能喝tequila。

林赢喝醉的故事也听了很多个，他一喝醉就会耍任性，提出无理要求。小学在家和姐姐偷喝爸爸的香槟，姐姐睡得唤不醒，他却让爸爸背着自己在家转圈圈，当时自己已经长的很高还是个小肉蛋，爸爸又气又好笑地被使唤了一晚，累得第二天直不起腰来只能联系秘书取消了当天所有的行程；高中去美国交换，送别聚会上喝醉了，第二天中午在家醒来接了电话，才知道夜里散席之后自己非要拉着好兄弟们去山上看星星；大学聚会不小心喝醉，单独拽着刚对自己表白的女生到餐厅外，从此那个女生没再理过自己，至今不知道那天究竟说了什么……一路不停扭头担心地看看迷迷糊糊瞌睡中的林赢，Bright不敢开太快，怕过快的车速和颠簸都会让林赢不舒服。

输入公寓的密码，Bright扶着林赢刚走进去关上门，酒鬼就转身倒在了Bright身上，脑袋搭在他的肩头，胳膊捶在身边，哼哼唧唧地问： “掰……你是不是讨厌我……”Bright笑了，拍着林赢的后背，“怎么会，你见过我对谁比对你好？”心里暗笑，这是开始今晚的醉酒任性了吗，我可不想背你绕圈一晚上。

“你看起来明明很讨厌我啊！经常对我皱眉头，对别人笑呵呵的……嗯……你还会搭别人肩膀，就是很少搭我的……还有……还有什么来着……”Bright觉得好气又好笑，还没等他解释，林赢接着控诉：“你看你今晚都没怎么理我，和其他人玩儿得好开心……如果我不是你的搭档，你估计都懒得过来搭理我吧……和我……和我捆绑是不是很不情愿……要不要……要不要我回去继承家产……让……让你自由好了……”

虽然知道林赢喝醉了，但Bright还是被他的这些奇怪念头吓了一跳，双手扶着他的胳膊，拉开一点距离，让林赢靠着墙站稳，认真地盯着他有点红红的眼睛说：“胡说什么呢，Win？和谁分开也不想和你分开，你对我很重要，可不可以不要胡思乱想？”

林赢抬头靠着墙，眨了眨自己很重很困的眼皮，看着Bright漂亮的嘴唇一张一合，似乎并没有听进去，只嘟囔了一句：“很好亲的样子。”Bright抬起眉毛，瞪圆眼睛，微微张嘴，只能哈哈哈笑出来，真心觉得败给了林赢，不管是第几次听他这么说，Bright仍然还是会吓一跳，心率会不稳，会口干舌燥，会没办法接下一句。

“让我亲一下吧，掰……”  
“……你醉了……别闹，乖，P扶你进房间。”

任性林赢用力地甩甩头，拒绝挪动身体，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔：“不要……就亲一下嘛……na？na na？拍戏就碰了那么一下……真的好想亲一下……可我爸妈不让呐……这是我答应他们拍BL剧的条件啊……我知道…他们是怕我在这个圈儿里混不出成绩，以后回公司会被下属笑话吧……啊……可这有什么的啊……”

Bright倒是头一回听说这件事情。他第一次读完剧本，就忍不住跑去书店买了原版小说，小说里的故事情节要比剧本丰富很多，他更透彻地了解了剧情展开和角色背景。只是小说里的18+情节让Bright脸红心跳了一下下，虽然表面上好像在庆幸剧本简单清水的多，但没想到夜里居然就梦见自己在热吻林赢。梦醒后觉得自己真的是荒唐至极，可转念他就大剌剌地安慰自己这是年轻身体好以及入戏的表现，还自以为机智地分享给了P’Aof几句，希望他能多多看重自己努力的一面，没想当天下午就变成了书展上的花边新闻，还上了twitter趋势。

剧开机后，Bright偶尔会分不清自己是Bright还是Sarawat，眼里的林赢和Tine一样的可爱、有上进心、讨人喜欢。他有时真的觉得自己很喜欢林赢、甚至很爱他。采访里还说过如果林赢是女孩，他一定会追他的，这是真心话。拍摄亲密的镜头会让他疯狂心跳，脸、耳朵甚至浑身红成一团火，在别的剧组拍过亲密镜头的Bright并没有这么害羞过，但他又大剌剌地给自己找了个简单的借口——第一次和一个男生这么亲密，比较生疏，便觉得这是理所当然了。只是在那段黑暗时期，在感觉自己被全世界抛弃时，林赢坚定的陪在自己身边，这份超过他平常概念里bro的感觉，让Bright疑惑过，但除了感恩，一向神经大条的他，也并没有时间想太多。

Bright好不容易哄着林赢，让他去洗手间简单洗漱就睡觉。打开电视，茫然地盯着新闻画面，心不听使唤砰砰直跳，脑袋里像一团线条理不清头绪……

林赢呢，看似乖巧地摇摇晃晃进了洗手间，大脑里只装着Bright的嘴唇和吻，给自己排上一串串晕乎乎的任务——“嗯……洗香香！”，靠着冰凉的瓷砖墙，勉强地脱光了衣服，一个个地扔进洗衣篮，“嗯……不要烫着……”，嘟嘟囔囔地打开花洒，做作地伸出一条腿试试水温，一脸满意地眯眼笑着，挤了些浴液胡乱冲洗了一遍。摇晃着拿起浴袍穿上，又歪歪扭扭地系上腰带，“嘴巴要清新……嗯！”身体前后晃着，脑袋垂得很低，腹部顶住洗手台，勉强挤出一点牙膏，盖子也没盖地丢在一旁，刷了牙漱了口，拿起毛巾又胡乱擦了一下嘴，头发也没吹，湿嗒嗒地走出了洗手间，寻找他喜欢的嘴唇的主人。

Bright从电视节目挪开眼睛，看林赢晃晃悠悠地出来了，赶紧走过去扶住他，打算送他去睡觉。林赢很开心嘴唇的主人出现在自己面前，拉着Bright的手腕让他转过来对着自己。也许是酒的作用，或是热水澡的原因，林赢的小脸红扑扑的，晃着Bright的胳膊撒娇：“na～～joob joob”，Bright笑出了声，只能顺势摸摸林赢的头发，哄着：“别闹了Win，乖……Phi也不能趁你喝醉了占你便宜，这样，明天！明天你酒醒了P给你亲，好不好？”

“骗人……明天…明天我就会全部都忘掉了……忘了怎么办……”撅嘴的林赢困得闭着眼睛，Bright真的又气又好笑，人醉了倒是对自己还挺了解。拉着林赢到床边，小心地哄着他先躺下，借口说自己送他这个酒鬼回家已经折腾到浑身是汗，都湿透了，去冲个凉再换个衣服，心里盘算着等他出来时这个小捣蛋鬼应该已经睡着了。

Bright去洗漱时，林赢好困好晕啊，感觉全曼谷都在旋转。可想吻一个人到底是多大的任性力量，他竟然能挣扎着踢开被子坐起来，晃悠着走向衣柜，费了好大功夫，换上他最喜欢的灰色丝质睡衣睡裤，嘴里还嘟囔着“我是谁啊……帅气的Metawin……哼……就说嘛……”然后光着脚晃悠到客厅沙发边，侧身坐下，脑袋枕着沙发背，闭上眼睛，看着好似马上就睡着了，又猛地坐直一点点，甩甩脑袋，生怕自己真的会睡着……

Bright擦着头发从洗手间出来，穿着林赢的运动短裤和t恤，走到床边发现林赢不在，心里顿时慌了。慌忙退出来，才在客厅沙发上看到他毛茸茸的脑袋。他缓缓地坐到林赢旁边，拿起毛巾也擦擦他的头发，轻柔又宠溺的声调问：“捣蛋鬼，怎么跑来这里，不好好在床上睡觉……”林赢迷迷糊糊抬起头，坐直了身体，看一眼Bright的眼睛，长长的睫毛真好看啊……眼睛垂下来盯着Bright的嘴唇……想亲……可Bright不同意，撅撅嘴，好委屈，好想亲啊……委屈感袭来，不知道自己一晚上究竟傻到了何种程度，隐约知道自己一定是在任性胡闹，眼泪就忍不住聚集起来。Bright看到林赢忽然要哭的样子，不知所措地伸手轻抚他的头发，哄着：“怎么了啊？Win？不舒服了吗？P扶你去睡觉好不好？渴吗？P给你倒水喝吗？”

“……我就是想亲嘛……”林赢抬着内眦精致雕刻的眼睛无辜地望了一会儿Bright，又因为酒精和困意闭上了，睫毛上挂着刚刚委屈的泪珠，红扑扑的脸冲着Bright，双手扶在身体两边的沙发上，顺毛的小脑袋和身体一起还在那儿缓慢地打着晃……

“为什么呢？小捣蛋鬼……”Bright十六声调的话语为什么那么温柔……  
“因为我喜欢你的……”

软软的呢……林赢闭着眼睛，心忽然一阵微颤，意识到是Bright的嘴唇，已经贴上了自己的……微微睁开眼睛，看见bright轻轻闭着的眼睛和抖动的长睫毛。

Bright脑袋一片空白，他不知道自己为什么没能继续控制住自己，他一向骄傲于自己的克制力，“在干什么啊，停下啊！！”脑海里的理智不停的对自己大喊，可林赢肉肉的饱满的嘴唇好软糯，他舍不得离开。忽然得逞的林赢些许不知所措，呼吸止住了几秒，鼻子好似才想起工作，轻轻地吸了口气，鼓起勇气微微张开嘴唇，吮了一下Bright漂亮的唇珠，柔软的触感让他开心地“哼”了一小声。他小小的哼声让Bright血液往脑袋里冲，脑袋里仅存的理智还在喊“不可以Bright！马上停下！”可自己的嘴唇却开始不受控制地轻轻地吮吸、温柔地啃噬着对方的两片软糯拒绝停下，甚至想要更多……林赢湿润小巧的舌尖试探着滑过自己的嘴唇，轻舔啄吻，还没来得及听任何理智的声音，Bright感觉一股电流窜上了他的身体，立刻张开嘴吮住了那个香甜的舌尖，自己灵活的舌头不甘示弱地滑入了林赢的口中，忘情地勾卷着林赢的舌头，一瞬间属于对方的气息侵入鼻腔，Bright不仅回想起林赢很多次靠近自己时，那令他安心的味道也是如此。林赢缠住了他的舌头，打断了他的思考，Bright自行夺回了主导权，霸道地探索林赢口中的每个角落，渴望吸取他口中所有的甜蜜……

Bright和Win就那么在沙发上面对面向彼此倾斜，胳膊矗在沙发上撑着各自的身体，中间间隔大到好似还可以坐一个人，两人各自承受着害羞的情绪，心中隐隐约约透着做了坏事的感觉，却如此让人上瘾，他们享受着彼此温柔绵长的亲吻，感受着对方，也让对方感受着自己。林赢像得到糖果奖励的孩子，在调整呼吸的间隙哼哼地说“好喜欢”，说完又像口欲期未结束贪恋奶嘴的幼儿，闭着眼寻着Bright的唇再含住，生怕对方会跑掉。痴缠的嘴唇不舍得分开，不知道吻了多久，Bright在错乱的呼吸间问：“Win……你是不是总会得到你想要的……”

林赢不舍地离开Bright的吻，坐直了一点身体，慢慢眨一眨晕乎乎地眼睛，盯着Bright因情迷而雾蒙蒙的眼睛：“不是啊，Bright……我…没有得到你啊……”说完轻轻地送上自己的嘴唇，贴在他发誓这辈子唯一迷恋过的唇上，亲了一个长长的温柔的吻，后又蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，便倒在Bright肩膀上，轻轻说：“好想让你成为我的啊……我一个人的……可你那么好……我又怎么可以阻止你闪光……” 说完哼哼地傻笑了一下，睡着了……

就那样撑着已经睡着的林赢，Bright呆坐了一会儿，想理清脑海里塞满的各种头绪，却越想越乱。他不清楚他们怎么会接吻（该死……自己从没这样喜欢过一个吻），不清楚自己对林赢的喜爱是什么样的感情，也不确定林赢刚才说的话，是认真的还是只是醉后的任性一场而已。更不清楚自己究竟希望林赢是哪一种，现在应该庆幸林赢醉后会不记得今晩发生的这些事情，还是要等明天一早就摇醒他问问他到底是什么意思。

费了点力气把林赢送回床上，让他舒服地躺下，给他盖好被子，在他旁边摆好枕头，检查了空调温度，站在床边看着熟睡的林赢犹豫了一会儿，又在床头放了一杯水，Bright还是拿起自己的衣服回家了。 睡一觉问题就都会解决的……


	5. 第5章

随后的日子好像什么都没发生。

那一晚的第二天，林赢知道自己醉了是被Bright送回家的，笑嘻嘻的捶一下Bright的胳膊说谢谢呐～Bright只是皱皱眉头警告他不许再喝tequila，林赢没个正形地似答应非答应地哈哈着跑去和别人打闹了。

5月，因为金主爸爸们的强烈要求，Bright顺利拿到了泰国F4道明寺的角色。而对于是否让林赢加入这个剧组，公司多方反复讨论，让一对目前最火爆的CP中的一位去演BG剧已经有点冒险，再拆开他们共同出现在一个剧中，会不会引起粉丝的强烈不满……对此台长P’Tha私下找林赢商榷了很久，林赢最终的决定是饰演西门的角色，而不是第二主角花泽类。而他也努力争取到了他的条件，P’Tha答应他剧本会像西门有所倾斜，另外三位角色只用新人，以及最重要的——由GMMTV 在5月20日宣布他和Bright的官方CP。

Bright接到这个角色非常兴奋，但也总觉得缺少点什么，对林赢有种复杂的情绪，他自己也缕不清楚----他知道自己的成功和林赢有很大的关系，是他铸就了今天的自己，他想和林赢一直合作，也一直以为他们下一个剧还会是情侣关系。但现在他不知道是该庆幸林赢还在一个剧组，他们还是在一起工作，还是该担心在林赢面前和女主对戏会不会让对方不舒服？越想越复杂，Bright真的不适合想太多，他自己知道这一点，只能忽略这些不去想。

那是一段充实而忙碌的日子，Bright和林赢白天忙完杂志和广告，晚上还努力准备620的Fan Meeting。这是他俩的第一次大型粉丝见面会，第一次上舞台唱歌跳舞，虽然因为疫情影响是线上的形式，仍然无限地憧憬着见到粉丝的场面，打起一万份的精神练习舞蹈，练习唱歌，练习走位，练习表情。如果晚上练太晚了，林赢索性就去Bright家借宿，洗漱完倒头就睡，第二天继续忙到脚不着地。

直到那一天圆满地完成了FM，林赢紧张的情绪终于可以放松，也许是那200个现场粉丝举着黑底白色的心与自己和Bright的歌声轻轻摇晃太触动内心，也许是忽然可以释放了长久以来的巨大压力，也许是心疼身边无比珍惜的Bright落泪，克制力一向无敌的林赢居然在舞台上抱着Bright泣不成声。回家后林赢又非常难为情，除了在Twitter上回复了Bright的评论，公然撒了一把糖，并没有私下再联系Bright。第二天和家人去清迈双龙寺祈福还愿，不知道是寺庙让林赢恢复了平静，还是来回飞了两次的行程让他觉得离开了Bright很久很久，下午回到曼谷，林赢还是忍不住给Bright发了line，他们演出前就约好等FM结束后一定一起好好放松一下的。

成名了一对cp能做什么呢——在家打电动FIFA。吃外卖。喝啤酒。林赢带了很多零食和啤酒，默契太足，Bright点了他俩都爱的日料和罗勒叶牛肉饭，还有更多啤酒。

不知道聊了多久、喝了多少罐酒，两人靠着沙发坐在地上，掰还在讲自己学架子鼓的搞笑经历，讲一半只觉得有点反常，爱笑的林赢没有一点点回应，扭头，看到的是林赢一只胳膊架在沙发上手托着脸颊，盯着Bright的嘴唇失神。Bright怔了一下，不确定是不是林赢又醉了，想起上次的吻忽然觉得耳朵发烫喉咙发紧，喉结滑动……空气好安静，Bright不知道自己是否该继续刚才的笑话。

“困了吗Win？”Bright打破沉默，心里开始后悔给林赢喝了太多罐。  
“没有……只是……Bright……我能亲你一下吗？”林赢紧紧地盯着Bright的嘴唇一秒也没有挪开自己炙热而渴望的眼神。

又……Bright试图让自己镇定，这次一定不可以再犯上次的错误，可还没想好怎么办，发现林赢已经凑到了自己的脸前，那么近，嗅到林赢好闻的气息，Bright呼吸凝滞——上次，是错误吗……酒精让Bright有点晕乎乎，忽略了周边所有的一切，却对林赢放大了的所有感官，他甚至可以看到林赢脸上的绒毛，能感觉到林赢呼吸的温度，能闻到他身上淡淡的香气，是林赢本身特有的味道、掺杂他没有冲掉的香水味和我的浴液的味道……Bright想要躲开却发现自己动弹不得，呼吸变得灼热，盯着林赢雾蒙蒙水润润的眼睛，发觉他垂下了眼睛盯着自己的嘴唇，又抬起与自己对视，用只有他俩能听到的轻柔声音问：“可以吗？”

Bright没有力气回应，林赢闭上眼睛，慢慢地凑近，轻轻啄了一下Bright的唇瓣，停留了一小会儿，迟疑了一下又慢慢退回刚才的距离，询问似的盯着Bright，发现他没有抗拒，便又慢慢凑近贴紧Bright柔软的双唇，从Bright的嘴角一点点吸吮到唇峰。Bright看似没有回应，整个人怔怔地被林赢亲了两下，但在林赢还未完全贴上他的唇时，他已闭上了眼睛。胆怯又害羞，林赢又退回了一点点距离，Bright睁开眼睛，看到林赢脸上泛着红潮，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，嘴唇微微张着，舌尖俏皮地顶着齿间……Bright无法从林赢鲜嫩水润的舌尖挪开眼睛，好喜欢他清纯、妩媚又惹人怜爱的样子。Bright听见林赢在轻柔而有点絮乱的呼吸间说：“吻我好吗，Bright……”Bright情不自禁地颤了一下，再也不能忍下去，凑近含住他的唇瓣，每吸吮一次，身体便靠近林赢一点，轻轻地翘开他的齿间，温柔地绕住他的舌尖，感觉到林赢轻颤的身体，Bright右手拉过他的手臂，环绕在腰间，左手扶住林赢的后颈，让他们的吻更深一点，再深一点……

林赢香甜的吻、柔软丝滑的舌头、肉嘟嘟的嘴唇、可爱性感的哼哼，Bright这么多天努力地不让自己回想他们那一晚的吻，瞬间全部崩塌了。回忆悉数席卷而来，他想念的想拥有的贪恋，现在就在自己怀里。Bright贪婪地厮磨吮吸林赢诱人的嘴唇，满足着他每次失神紧盯这两片嘴唇时自己内心无数的幻想，细细地吻遍林赢口腔里的每个角落，不给他任何机会挣脱自己。第一次的吻，尚且还有理智在脑海里盘旋，第二次的吻，心和理智已完全缴械投降，只想享受怀里人的温存与爱意……爱意……有爱意吗？林赢你只是喝醉了吗？你喜欢不安的时候吃东西，喜欢侧身蜷缩着睡觉，喜欢枕着自己的手，喜欢旁边放个枕头，你缺乏安全感，喜欢确认身边人对你的爱意是否满分…… 你只是想要确认我是否喜欢你对不对……你是不是喝醉吻过很多人……是不是确认过很多追随自己的爱意……是不是确认了就会丢弃，都不屑于记起……

忽然眼泪就从眼角滑落……你知道我承受不起，是不是给我的温暖都会被收回？像那些说会一直爱我支持我转念就离开的粉丝？

林赢发觉脸颊湿湿的，意识到是Bright的眼泪，慌张地退回，又马上伸过去胳膊环抱住Bright：“对不起Bright……我……我……我不是故意的……”声音越说越小，“只是太喜欢你了”，说着忽然开始着急，也哭了起来，脸颊埋在Bright的颈窝里，抽搐着：“不要讨厌我，Bright……不想和你分开……”

本来是自己没头绪地伤心，Bright却好心疼这只喝醉的大兔子，胡乱抹了一下自己的眼泪，上下拍着林赢的背，“没有，没有生气……只是想起一些事情……好了好了……”亲亲他的头发，“谢谢你总在我最需要的时候陪着我，是我不该在你喝醉时占你便宜……好了不哭了，明天你就忘记了……以后我会好好忍住的……以后你不许再喝酒……”


	6. 第6章

2gether the Series最后两集的剧情掀起了轩然大波，粉丝们不满千辛万苦在一起的Sarawat和Tine还没来得及谈个恋爱，就被狗血浪费了两集，同样对最后一刻两位角色的匆匆和好全然不买账。

作者也表示虽然她很喜欢整部剧清水的风格与故事线，但前期两位主角的化学反应预料之外的让人心动，给观众和粉丝种下了强烈的期许，就显得结局的确有些许遗憾。GMMTV策划组紧急召开了会议，最后台长拍板，既然金主爸爸们也乐于投资，由制作人Aof担任导演，再拍一部5集的番外。得到这个消息的时候Bright和林赢抑制不住地开心，具体各自开心的理由，他们小心地保留给了自己。林赢在拍完第一部的那晚蒙着被子哭了一晚，对未来的不确定，对Bright的不舍，对Sarawat的宠爱不舍，一股脑宣泄出来，在那晚上哭了个痛快。在拿到最新的剧本的那天下午，林赢并不清楚自己为什么会感到从未有过的满足和幸福，又可以变成Tine和Sarawat恋爱了，和第一部淡淡的暧昧不同，这一部番外里满溢着确定关系的两人对彼此的爱恋与思念。他似乎都看到了Bright看自己的眼神，感觉到了他抚摸自己头发的大手。忽然意识到自己痴痴的样子和咧到了太阳穴的嘴角，林赢心里一惊，嗖地把剧本扔到了一边。

我喜欢Bright吗？没有吧，他是我很珍惜的Bro……

每一Q都拍得异常顺利，P'Aof发现自己并需要过多的指导他们俩什么，简单说一下戏，两位主角会自然的沉浸在溺死彼此的眼神里完成所有的台词，隔着监视器都会让身经无数BL剧的导演脸红心跳。

如果说拍第一部的时候有诸多的压力和不确定，拍番外简直像在公费谈恋爱一样轻松。每次拍摄收到全世界各地粉丝的花式应援，也让Bright觉得整个剧组都是满满的幸福氛围。直到Q6那天拍摄吻戏……Win可爱得让他发疯，小鹿般湿湿的眼睛无辜又挑衅地望着自己，饱满多汁的肉唇微启，露出可爱的兔牙和闪嫩的舌尖，好似挑逗着自己，Bright一把将林赢推到在沙发上，极力克制着想吃掉对方的冲动缓慢温柔地含住林赢柔软多汁的唇瓣，每一次吮吸都想得到更多，想距离林赢再近一点，在导演喊cut时，Bright无比艰难地拉回了自己快失控的理智……不敢看林赢，红着脸问导演这一条能过吗。

林赢在拍这场吻戏的前一天就已经紧张得难以自已，期待和害羞感交织在一起，想演好自己的角色，又实在担心自己万一抑制不住自己对Bright的吻的渴望，会在那么多人面前丢脸。毕竟之前只是轻啄一下的吻戏，他就经常嘟起嘴迎接Bright的吻，反复NG。他不止一次说过喜欢Bright的嘴唇，不止一次说过自己很想亲，这是真的啊，可是好懊恼我为什么要说出来啊！败给自己什么都说的无脑“营业”，转而又安慰自己，那么漂亮性感的嘴唇，长在Bright那张天使般的脸上，谁会不想亲啊？这很正常吧？不能再胡思乱想下去了，担心自己第二天的状态，林赢可不想一脸憔悴，果断吃了一片安定睡着了。这场吻戏是和父母报备过的，他现在已经在演艺界站稳了脚跟，不是那个宣告2年时期尝试这一行业的新人演员了，他的努力和受欢迎度让父母对他刮目相看，证明了自己最初的决定并非儿戏，父母也就很开明地收回了一些当时为留后路而制定的苛刻条款。

吻戏片场，林赢还是没想到自己会真的快要晕过去，当Bright花瓣般的嘴唇缓慢地与自己的交织，所有感官都被无限放大，却唯独屏蔽了摄像头和拍摄组的存在，在Bright要说台词而拉开距离时，林赢恨不得马上冲过去再索回那个吻。被推倒在沙发上，一脸茫然、不知所措又无比期待地看着Bright炙热的眼睛和性感的双唇慢慢靠近自己，林赢不自觉地屏住了呼吸，闭上眼睛，大脑一片空白……在Bright含住自己的嘴唇，一次次进攻，一次次深深的吮吸时，林赢感觉自己好像一次次地坠入深渊，忍不住伸手抓住Bright的臂膀，在坠落更深之前指望这个使自己意乱情迷的肇事者拯救自己……唇瓣完美的契合，忍住不去勾卷对方的舌头，林赢吸了一口气，满满是Bright的味道，极度晕眩之间，觉得自己内心深处的一处空缺在被填满，有种原本就属于自己般的熟悉感觉在填补自己……柔软的嘴唇、炙热的呼吸、淡淡的香气，都觉得好熟悉……林赢……你是不是对Bright的吻过分魔怔了……在嘴唇张开时再次轻轻吸一口气，迎合Bright的炙热甜蜜的吻……好喜欢…Bright……我真的好喜欢…你……

Cut！导演对讲机里的声音把林赢瞬间拉回现实——我刚才在想什么？喜欢Bright？眼神慌乱了一下，赶忙调整自己，生怕自己的糗样被任何人尤其是Bright捕捉到。还好慌忙地抬眼看了一下，Bright满脸通红地说要去洗手间了，林赢长吁一口气。

两个大男孩对让片场所有人差点昏过去地吻戏闭口不提，大家也就体谅了他们的害羞情绪，从不拿他们开玩笑，但一个个都暗戳戳地从Q6那天就磕到飞起，完全拜倒融化在他俩的化学反应里，只要是在现场的人，都发誓从未在任何影视作品里感受过如此这般的脸红心跳。别人不提，可我们有一个一上节目就收不住嘴的的林赢啊！一向优雅稳重却偶尔跳脱的怪毛病还是在lazada直播上犯了一通。节目前半段控制的还不赖，还有功夫关心自己的cp衣冠稍稍不整，机智地在镜头拉近时用胳膊肘推推Bright的腹部，让他有机会修整了一下。但在被Bright搂在怀里，脸庞感受着Bright夸赞自己时温热的气息，脸红心跳的林赢秒变成了合不拢嘴的大兔子，开心妄为地跳脱起来。轮到自己搂着Bright，一向喜欢看对方脸红害羞的林赢，又夸嘴唇漂亮，居然还提粉色乳头，惊得场下的经纪人和助理大姐瞪圆了眼睛直比划打住，满眼只有Bright的林赢还不自知地继续挑衅着，看他居然对自己的胡乱攻势还忍得下去，就脱口而出：“你的吻技也满分！”

这边Bright别说笑，还在被乳头梗惊呆得蒙圈中，待他听到林赢提起吻技的时候，心里一沉，酸楚到想哭……只是扭头怔怔地看着林赢，点点头。还好这时主持人收到经纪人的割喉威胁手势，赶忙按了铃，宣布Bright获胜。Bright趁机背过身去，抬了抬眉毛，深吸一口气，调整了一下表情，再转过身来强装淡定地面对镜头、面对旁边一无所知的肇事者。他自己还不懂为什么，这些感觉究竟是什么？他小心地独自保守着这个秘密，这些天他完全不知道如何应对，独处时只能逃避，空闲时间疯狂地打拳、举铁、跑步、踢球……努力不去回想他们炙热的吻和他内心的困惑，和林赢在一起时又会被他的开朗感染，全然忽略那些困扰，就算有时想起，反而会羡慕弟弟一无所知地和自己开心地黏在一起，无论怎样，Bright最确认的一点是，他想和Win在一起。只有很偶尔在林赢对着举着相机的自己摆出微张着嘴唇、舌头顶住齿间、眼神迷离的表情时，会全然不知所措，拍完照片就找借口溜走，事后也不敢点开看林赢发在IG上的照片。

粉丝们都笑话Bright是要挑战奥运会，他刷着手机苦笑一下，如果参加奥运会能解决自己的问题，那我愿意报名……问题……所谓的问题，究竟是什么……好奇林赢对自己的感情？他对我已经很好了，从没想过生命里会出现一个成就我又对我那么好的人，我还想怎样……那还有什么问题？我不是gay却吻了一个男生？吻其他任何一个男生都可能会觉得是绝对不可能的事情，但我吻的是林赢啊，是多少Fanboy、Fangirl的梦想啊，他那么可爱，那么完美，能亲到他是我赚到好不好……那问题是什么？我究竟在烦躁什么……


	7. 第7章

“今天我去和merci团队讨论下一条广告，你直接回家吗？”上午忙完通告，Bright问林赢。工作的时候在一起，分头行动时已经习惯互相告知自己的行程，从没有这么约定过，但就那么自然而然地成了两个人的默契。

“下午和Nong Dew和Nong Nani吃饭吖～要破冰，你忘啦？泰佳琪好烦哦，非要临时让你去讨论……”一向对所有人亲切可爱的林赢总是一反常态地对Merci CEO一副不耐烦的样子，让Bright经常觉得很好笑。“然后就回家吗？”Bright忍住笑问。

“哦，然后晚上要同学聚会，都是在美国交换时认识的同学。”

Bright了解林赢的社交圈和自己的完全不一样，他搞不懂和只认识一年多的同学有什么好聚的，但他更担心的是林赢：“会喝酒吧？……你能不能不喝酒？”好像管太多，“明天还有拍摄工作，喝了酒脸会肿，拍出来不好看。”Bright对自己的一派胡言甚是满意，但林赢只是懒洋洋的打了哈哈，又跑了。

照常刷自己tag和林赢tag的晚上，看到林赢精致地打扮一番后参加Not Cool Kids but Rich like A Fuck主题聚会的推文，Bright瞬间变得烦躁不安。林赢平时的穿衣搭配全都会问Bright，乖乖地听他的建议，但这种回到他本身宇宙的样子让Bright觉得很疏离，除了拍杂志和出席正式活动，Bright从不会穿西装或礼服参加任何聚会。林赢一身帅气迷人，又不失优雅和随性，衬衣领口开的很低，可能是为了露出他精心搭配的配饰，Bright反复放大了看，在意得直觉得呼吸困难……再刷到林赢和一堆男男女女的合影照片和短视频，里面不泛帅气和漂亮的脸蛋，还有身后酒桌上明显的酒杯和红酒，一股无名火迅速窜起，Bright烦躁地退出了Twitter，给教练打电话约打拳。就算教练是自己亲舅舅的男朋友，但这么晚才约实在太迟了，教练还有事在身走不开，Bright闷闷不乐地决定自己去。可能是听出电话里Bright情绪的不对劲，教练贴心地转达给了舅舅，最疼爱外甥的舅舅当然不放心，跑去陪着Bright在场边耗了一晚上。

林赢这边散场前，一个女同学开玩笑说，“你男朋友又在备战奥运苦练拳击噢～”今天Bright没有健身的计划吖，不爱刷手机的林赢觉得很奇怪，这才打开IG，看到P'Kik发的story上写着：“不知道在生谁的气……”，背后是Bright看似已经很累了，当仍然疯狂地锤着沙袋，再一通飞腿，好似在发泄什么不满情绪。又发生什么事了吗？会不会又有网络上的有毒言论伤着Bright了？突然开始担心起来，又怕Bright是有事却不想打扰自己聚会所以才没有联系自己，林赢心烦意乱地拜托了朋友，把自己径直送到了Bright公寓楼下。

就这么突然出现直接去找Bright会不会太唐突？会不会是自己担心过头了？林赢用皮鞋尖磕了几下地面，站在公寓楼下开始纠结，站了一会儿忽然想出了个绝美计划，给Bright拨通了line，拉长了语调，考验演技的时刻到来了：“Khun Bright～～～～可不可以借宿啊～～”电话那边的Bright没好气地回答道：“这么晚了才散场吗？我家是免费酒店怎么着？”林赢似乎都看到他紧锁眉头的脸了。

啊……果然没好气呢，那我还是装下去吧。

“可不可以嘛……Khun……你家住几楼来着……实～在想不起来啊，人家都已经到你楼下了”嘟……电话断了。挂我电话？？？林赢吃了一惊，有点儿不知所措的站在原地，要不要再拨一次，会不会是对方不小心按错了，纠结中等了一会儿好像并没有打过来的迹象，林赢叹口气，是不是该给他多留点空间呢…是不是自己越界了…犹豫要不还是回自己公寓吧，可仍然有点放心不下——Bright究竟怎么了。

身后被拍了一下，林赢吃惊地转身看到气喘吁吁却皱着眉头的Bright。“究竟喝了多少能把我住几楼都忘掉？！”林赢鼻子瞬间酸了一下，眼睛也发红。Bright看到林赢红红的眼睛，气急败坏又心疼地拉起林赢的手往公寓楼里走，一路无话，进了自己的小公寓才放开。也不看林赢，Bright径直走到厨房给林赢倒水，手却不自觉地发抖。刚刚一直被拉着手的林赢脸颊泛着一抹红晕，乖巧地走到Bright旁边，推推他的胳膊，“na～”又不知道该说什么，只能着急又可怜地望着Bright。

眉头仍然紧锁的Bright转过身来盯着林赢绯红的脸，“喝了很多吗？”

只喝了两杯红酒， “嗯……有很多吗……”不想撒谎却要继续装醉的林赢笑嘻嘻地想蒙混过关。

“俊男美女不少呢，有喜欢的嘴唇吗？”

嘴唇？什么嘴唇？“嗯……有吗？”林赢又眯起眼睛耸了耸肩，可爱地抿嘴笑了笑。然后心里开始嘀咕，这是什么问题？漂亮的嘴唇只有你有啊……没有见过比你的更漂亮的嘴唇啊……

林赢不知道自己的怔怔的眼神正望着他心里偷偷嘀咕的那个嘴唇上，让深信他已经喝醉了的Bright瞬间失控，下一秒，就被一把拽入Bright怀里，“Bright……唔！”林赢被牢牢揽住腰，嘴唇被用力吸吮着，Bright粗暴地长驱直入，撬开林赢的齿间，在他口腔里搜寻扫荡，没有丝毫的温柔。林赢大脑一片空白，还没力气做出任何抵抗，就被勾出舌头与Bright的纠缠在一起，呼吸絮乱。Bright亲得那么用力，林赢感觉自己好像要被他直接吞下去一般，唇瓣被他时而啃噬时而吸吮得发疼。茫然与晕眩之间，Bright放开了林赢被缠得发酸的唇舌，泄了气一样靠在林赢的肩膀上，蔫儿蔫儿的问：“已经吻过谁了吗……还是已经腻烦我的嘴唇了？……现在喝醉了已经不想吻我了吗……”

本还没有从这个突然而霸道的吻里清醒过来，听到Bright的话，林赢一时完全无法理解和消化这般的信息量。怔了一会儿…所以我喝醉了吻过Bright吗？所以一直以为是自己的梦境的那些和Bright的吻是真实发生过的吗？林赢慌张到浑身开始微微的发抖，他不知道自己做到了何种程度，给他自以为全身心保护着的这个人带来了多大的伤害，今天他去打拳是因为这个吗？脑袋里的疑问多到快爆炸了，却不能问起任何一个…只能喃喃地问：“Bright……你怎么了……”

安静的几秒像过了一个世纪，在林赢觉得快要撑不下去即将崩溃的时候，Bright用几乎听不到的声音说道：“吃醋……”

吃醋？吃谁的醋？“嗯？……”

快被林赢逼疯了的Bright一股脑地反抗：“你当然不懂，你只是会喝醉后觊觎我的吻而已，亲完就翻篇走人忘掉了……可我都记得啊……心和身体都记得…我会想你……看你和别人在一起喝酒又担心又…吃醋……看你穿成今天这样不知道为什么……就是好生气……那么……帅……领口又……”林赢听到Bright深吸一口气，声音却好像更小了：“那么低……你和那些男生女生靠得好近，为什么要脸贴脸，为什么要搂那么紧……我真的快疯了……我不知道该怎么办……”

林赢小心地屏着气，听着Bright的控诉，心跳却不受控地越来越快，好担心Bright会听见他胸腔的击鼓声，而心底最柔软的、一直悄悄隐藏起来的那个地方，却像开起了最绚烂的花朵。林赢不知不觉就轻轻地揽紧了Bright，耳鬓温柔而依恋地厮磨着怀里人红得发烫的耳朵，嘴唇不受控地轻轻啄着Bright的脸颊，一路寻到他的嘴角，奖励似的含住了他的唇珠。还没想好怎么吻才可以抚慰Bright，就忽然被Bright加深了这个吻，只是唇瓣被轻轻咬着吮吸，林赢就乖乖地探出舌尖发出了邀请。而Bright在感觉到林赢轻微发抖的身体后，温柔悉数归来，生怕再把林赢弄痛一样，克制地含着他小巧的舌尖轻轻地吮吻，身体却诚实地更靠近林赢一些，好想念软糯香甜的林赢。林赢晕乎乎地接受着Bright每一次舔吮和每一次进攻，浑身无力，软得快站不住，退步靠在厨房操作台上，头后仰快撞上橱柜的瞬间Bright伸手按在他脑后替他挡住，温柔地抚摸他的头发。被Bright无尽的温柔进攻，身与心全部缴械投降的林赢，脑袋里像炸开绚烂的烟花，忍不住粘腻地轻哼。林赢的轻哼……Bright在失控的边缘极力克制着自己，许许多多的一个人无意识晃神的瞬间，林赢甜蜜的哼声会忽然闯入脑袋，勾起Bright酸楚的思念，想念林赢的香气、林赢的触感、林赢每个毛孔散发出来勾卷自己的气息…每每这时Bright只能甩甩头强迫自己忽略掉这些杂念…生气，但也只是轻轻地咬了一下林赢的舌尖，“有没有吻别人？”Bright在呼吸交错间模糊地嘟囔了一句，更强硬地钳住林赢的腰肢，在他口中翻搅流连。林赢双手攥着Bright的t恤，任他把自己的嘴唇和舌头吮得红肿，温驯地轻哼：“没有……”

Bright用了好大的克制力从林赢香甜可口的吻里逃脱出来，痴迷地望了会儿眼前林赢水润迷离的眼睛，轻啄着林赢的鼻尖、右侧脸颊可爱性感的小痣，又紧了紧怀里不能再近的可人儿，忍不住轻嘬了一下他的耳垂。感觉到林赢害羞地把脸埋进自己的颈窝，Bright醋劲还未消去：“一想到你可能会在别人怀里，让别人看到你现在的样子，听到你的哼声，我真的快疯了……Metawin……以后不许在别人面前穿成这样……”

林赢乖巧地点头，Bright在耳边轻声细语的气息让他心痒痒的很难受。

“衬衣扣子不许开那么多！”林赢继续点头，轻轻答应：“嗯”。

“不许喝醉……不行，不许喝酒！”林赢啄了一下Bright的耳朵，回答“嗯”。

把林赢钳在怀里更紧一些，Bright才发觉自己傻透顶了，笑出了声，又轻叹了一口气：“明天你就忘了……我还在这儿让你许诺什么……”

林赢心一揪，忽然好心疼：“Bright……那……那明天你再和我说一遍好不好……我都会做到的……”拉开一点点距离，林赢认真地看着Bright迷人的眼睛，那眼里好像在强忍着泪水，只想着不再让Bright难过，想让他开心：“好不好jaa？”。

被林赢可爱得气一点都没了，揉揉他的头发，“我以什么身份要求你这些啊……CP搭档可以要求那么多吗？你一定会笑死我吧……算了……你开心就好……”，重新把林赢揽回怀里，”我今天想了好多，Win……我想在你身边很久很久，直到你不想了为止。像今天这样心如刀绞的感受，也许我会一直承受，我想我可以承受的了……我可以看着你交女朋友，看着你结婚，看着你回家族企业，只要还可以在你身边，可以看到你，看你笑，看你闹，可以和你聊天，我想我可以……” Bright吸口气，勉强地笑了一下：”可能我也会交女朋友、结婚、生孩子……这些可能我也会经历吧……只是，我知道你在我心里有多重要，确定我有多么不想和你分开……我一点都不想和你分开Win……我以前从没有想过和谁的未来……可我想存在在你的未来里，我会努力的……只要你喝醉了想吻我，我可以一直吻你到老……”

浓烈的甜蜜和刀刺般的心痛交织在一起，林赢花费了所有的力气克制住自己不要哭出来，身体微微颤抖……从来不知道自己被Bright这么温柔地保护着……他何尝不是一刻也不想和Bright分开。在拍和Sarawat分开的那场戏的时候，坐在泳池旁，仅打开手机看到Bright的脸，眼泪就瞬间涌了出来——想到和你分开我真的好难过啊……番外拍完我们会怎么样呢？看你拿到F4剧本时我真心替你开心，觉得好骄傲，可我能承受的了你用曾经看向我的眼神去看别人吗？那时我还不知道，Bright……我只是想在你身边，就算演无足轻重的角色，我只想和你官宣cp后心安理得地呆在你身边……现在我知道了……我可以呢Bright……

“我想我爱你……Bright”，林赢轻轻地吻了Bright，想把自己所有的温柔都给眼前的人。

“小酒鬼……”Bright回应着林赢的吻，“虽然是醉话，虽然你会不记得……我会小心藏在心里的……我想，我也爱你……”


	8. 第8章

那天后，粉丝奇怪林赢为什么几次出门聚会都只穿这件川久保玲的蓝白条纹衬衣，虽然穿着挺帅的，但也穿太多次了吧？华丽贵气的精致boy去哪了？粉丝靠近林赢时，他还会紧一紧胸前的扣子…

几次聚会下来，每拨朋友倒也不介意，完全接受林赢的说辞——太忙了，没时间回家换衣服，公司正好放着这件衬衣。只是朋友们很奇怪的是，林赢为什么每次全程滴酒不沾，偶有几次却在临散场前匆匆喝了一杯酒就走？喝了这杯也不能开车了，总拒绝朋友开车送的好意，自己叫了代驾……难道是在戒酒又临了了忍不住了吗？

Bright的IGS又分享歌曲了，是Kina的Can We Kiss Forever？粉丝们众说纷纭，各种猜想。只有林赢在回家路上等灯时无意间打开了这条igs，听着这首歌的旋律，忽然泪崩似的趴在方向盘上哭了很久，任凭后面的车不停的按喇叭……哭够了，擦擦眼泪，给Bright发了一个白色心形emoji，继续开车回家。

Bright决定养一只猫，他有很多话想对谁说说……或许家里有只小生物等着自己回家，陪着自己，他可以少用踢球、打拳来消磨疯狂想念林赢的时间吧。名字叫什么他早就想好了，自己喜欢的、像林赢的“雨”，日语的Ame，A Me-tawin……

to be continued.


End file.
